1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a capacitor-incorporated printed wiring board which incorporates a capacitor having a ceramic high dielectric layer sandwiched by a first electrode and a second electrode and also has a pad for mounting a semiconductor device, and an electronic component.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-191559 (patent document 1, which is referred to as a conventional example) has disclosed a built-up multilayered printed wiring board incorporating a capacitor portion having a structure in which a ceramic high dielectric layer is sandwiched by a lower electrode and an upper electrode. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.